Watery Love and Icy Lust
by EVA-Souls
Summary: Gray X Juvia Gray deals with his new-found physical desires for Juvia as they become intimate. He struggles with treating her as something more than a plaything and begins to strive to be closer with her emotionally, but that doesn't mean he still can't have fun with her. Juvia also learns to cope with Gray's new affection and lust for her. Contains sexual content and expletives
1. Chapter 1

Gruvia- Watery Love and Icy Lust

 **Chapter 1**

On a typical day at the Fairy Tail guild, one that doesn't involve fighting groups of powerful enemies, Gray was sitting at the bar sipping a beer, and re-counting the money he received from some menial job. The guild was a little quieter today; "not surprising with the lack of Natsu", Gray thought as he smirked. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two figures conversing; nothing really to draw his attention usually, but he caught the glimpse of a blue haired girl. "Ah… it's Juvia…" Gray didn't dislike Juvia at all, she was a friend, and he enjoyed _some_ of the attention she gave him; however, she tended to be a bit clingy for some reason. "Probably cuz I saved her life," he thought without much analysis on if that was actually true. He glanced over expecting a wide-eyed Juvia to be saying crazy things about his hair or if he wanted something to eat; however, she was talking with Mirajane, and was looking a bit flustered as well. Gray then noticed Levy walking up to the pair, "Hey Mira can I ask your advice on this swimsuit", she said with a bit of a blush. "Jeez girls blush at literally the most random times", Gray remarked to himself. "In a minute Levy", Mira said with a smile, "I need to talk to Juvia about refraining from certain _activities_ while in the guild hall". Levy left confused, but Gray was even more bewildered. "Juvia is in trouble?", Gray thought. "Sure she can be annoying at times and can sometimes get touchy, but that's just with me. She's completely behaved and never breaks any rules at the guild, what the hell did she do? Plus Mira made that smile…. That smile that was… well physically a smile, but it hid a demon's face, and basically meant someone was fucked". Yeah. Juvia was in trouble. Having nothing to do except light training, curiosity got the better of Gray and he slipped into the hallway that the two women had walked through. Gray found himself at a door, leaning against it with his arms crossed. "Ah it's nothing too big, it won't hurt if I listen in" Gray reasoned.

"Juvia, seriously you can't be doing that, even if you clean up". Gray heard Mira say in a stern voice. "Juvia knows…" Juvia whimpered. "Clearly you don't because I know that wasn't the first time it happened here, not with the way you think", said Mira. Gray shifted a bit, he was damn confused at what they were on about. "Sometimes you can be a little loud too", Mira scolded. Gray felt a small wave of heat. Gray was great at feeling temperature change, and took annoyance when things got heated even a bit. "Jeez are they starting a fire in there?" Said Gray to himself, not once thinking it could be a profusely blushing Juvia's body heat generated from extreme embarrassment. "If you need to get off, the just do it at your own home, this is your last warning", Mirajane said bluntly.

With the conversation over Gray quickly sidled back to his seat at the bar thinking, "Get off… that doesn't make sense". Putting it out of his mind, he reasoned Juvia must have used water magic ineffectively or something and Mira got mad. Deciding to go for a bit of ice magic practice he headed out the door to his home. "Yo Gray", Bixlow pulled him into a corner behind a support beam. Bixlow murmured as he pulled a magazine from behind himself, "Listen, I got some extra _reading materials,_ you wanna take 'em off my hands?" Bixlow produced any issue of Sexy Sorcerer, a lewd magazine series popular among young men. "Nah I'm good," Gray said honestly, he didn't really need that stuff right now. "Alright well if you ever need to _get off_ , I got the stuff". Gray waved a hand with his back turned and headed home. "Get off… what does he mean by that…?" Gray wondered. "Oh duh" Gray thought, after a moment of contemplating the lewd phrase. After walking a few paces he stopped dead, eyes wide, and gears spinning in his head. _Get off…_ things became clear… "Oh shit" Gray yelled in his head. He was a real idiot, how could he not have realized it. Mirajane had caught Juvia _getting off_ in the guildhall. "Fuck of course that would get her in trouble".

Gray made it home but he was disoriented, his newfound knowledge really confused him. "Oh course she does that, I mean everyone does it right, even girls." Gray said out loud. He sat on his bed, having suddenly lost interest in practice, and he lay down. The mind of the young man began to wander. "Jeez I wonder what she was thinking about… I mean I thought girls weren't into, like bodies like guys were, it's more emotional right?". Something was bothering Gray, in the back of his mind something was tugging. "Damn maybe she was moaning someone's name or something and that's why Mirajane was so pissed off… wait how would Mira know what Juvia was rubbing it to." Gray imagined Juvia yelling an undefined name in his head. Suddenly he had a series of flashbacks to when Juvia had yelled his name in excitement. "Gray-sama, Gray-same, Gray-sama" Imaginary Juvia yelled. "Holy fuck… after a long time with Juvia, and a longer time of thick headedness, Gray realized who she was climaxing to. It could be no one else: She has masturbating to him.

 **Chapter 2**

"Juvia was touching herself to him?!" Gray blushed horribly. It all made sense now, well he sort of knew she liked him, but never really had it in the forefront of his mind until now. "Damn… Juvia was getting all hot and steamy to me… a girl was…" Gray's body began to heat up as his libido took over. The thought of a girl, and a girl he could picture so well in his mind, touching herself, especially to him, was very arousing. "Fuck you Gray." Gray shouted in his head, "You can't be fapping to guildmates!", he already had a hand on his mandhood and was pulling his underwear off (clothes stripped at some point, and Gray didn't even know when). Gray understood the respect he needed to give to his female friend,s and it was not so good to do dirty stuff to them in his head, even though he was tempted a few times, when the girls were extra sexy. But never Juvia, Gray acknowledged her attractiveness but somehow he never really got it up to her. Until now, and with this sudden surprise attack of Juvia induced lust, Gray pushed aside his morals and stroked himself while picturing Juvia masturbating.

Things turned quickly as Gray's imagination went more vivid. As he lay, on the bed he pictured the guild taking a beach trip… for some reason. All the guild members were there with faces blurred out, but Juvia was crisp and clear in his mind. Wearing an ocean blue string bikini, rising up around her hips showing a creamy ass and smooth legs, Fantasy-Juvia beckoned Gray over. "Gray-sama", Fantasy-Juvia purred in a much more sensual way than Real-Juvia ever would. "Would you mind putting suntan lotion on me?" Rolling over, Fantasy-Juvia exposed way too much skin, but Gray was all too willing. He imagined the soft gasps Fantasy-Juvia made as he ran his hands over her thighs and dangerously close to her womanhood. "Gray", Juvia said, with much more control and authority than Real-Juvia would have, as well as dropping the honorific. "You can finish me up over behind those rocks". Back in his room, Gray developed some precum on the tip of his penis as he pumped it to his fantasy. Gray had no imaginary transition to walking behind the rocks except picturing Juvia's ass moving in her thong. "I know you like to strip when you're hot", Fantasy-Juvia giggled. "How about I do it for you this time". Fantasy-Juvia began to suckled Gray's dick, twirling her tongue expertly, making Gray gasp even as his fantasy counterpart. Just as both Gray's were about to cum, Juvia stopped, and Gray paused from his _exercise_ to stall his finish. "You know Gray, you've been holding out on Juvia… Juvia thinks it's time we _sync our magic_." Fantasy-Juvia said lustily with wet dripping down her legs, making them shine in the sun. Gray lay down in the ground, strengthening the fantasy as his bed simulated the feeling of the soft sand. Fantasy-Juvia did not dawdle as she had Gray move into her, juices flowing out, as they both began to move. "Oh Gray why haven't we done this yet!?" Fantasy-Juvia moaned as she took off her top, exposing even more pale creamy skin for Gray to lust at. Gray fondled Fantasy-Juvia's breasts, making her squirm, as he pumped up harder into her. At last they were nearing the climax. "Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" They both came. Gray didn't try to fancy it up in his head, it just happened, of course simultaneously on his bed.

"Gray-sama!?" Gray heard. Damn he really must have been into that; she's still saying his name. A knock on the door occurred. Gray closed his eyes, realizing it was Real-Juvia at the door. "Oh right there's a festival tonight, aaaaaaand she's gonna ask me about it, aaaaaand it's the perfect time she would do so". He really picked a poor time to fap. "Uh don't come in I'm…" Gray paused, "Fuck she might come in if I say I'm naked right?" Gray removed of all pleasure and now filled with reason, decided to put on a towel and open the door slightly. "There's no way in hell she's coming in to see my cum stained bed," Gray thought. "Oh Gray-sama, um well the festival tonight" Juvia blushed; now noticing Gray was in a towel. "Um well do you want to go with me?" This wasn't new for Gray she often asked to do stuff like this and that with him. So Gray responded in the way he usually does. "Sure! We can get Natsu, Lucy and Erza to come too." Through a gritted smile, which Gray didn't notice as fake, she thanked him, turned, and walked away with clouds darkening overhead.

Gray took a peek at her smooth legs as skin peeked out from the slit in her dress. He felt bad. He felt _dirty_. He had fapped before and didn't really think much of it afterwards but now… "Damn" he thought, " she really is sexy, but I can't fuck a pretend Juvia". Fantasy-Juvia wasn't anything like Real-Juvia at all. Gray had a moment of precognition, "I don't wanna create unrealistic expectations from her".

Juvia felt another raindrop hit her hat, but at this point in her life she didn't care about getting wet. She never did. Not from rain or even her own tears. She did not have a good day; first it started off with getting caught pleasuring herself, and now it's with Gray completely missing the point of Juvia asking Gray to be with JUVIA, and no one else tonight at the festival. "Oh my darling Gray, what drives you to remove yourself from Juvia's exclusive presence?" She whimpered to herself. Her face grew taught. "It must be that Lucy, he's always bringing her along with me... with her pretty blonde hair… and her bountiful bosom… but Juvia has a nice bosom too, right?" She said to herself as she measured her chest. "Maybe Gray wants to secretly pick a fight with Natsu?" Juvia blushed as she remembered fantasies in the past where she thought of Gray and other men together. She didn't do this often, but occasionally she was in the mood to give her Gray to another for a brief time, though only in her mind. She had paired him with Natsu of course, and Gajeel once, but probably most often Lyon, when Gray wasn't _hers'._ Gray and Lyon had a strained relationship, Gray always seemed to be competing with him, but not in the way he did with Natsu. This train of thought got her thinking. "Men seem to be weaker when they are jealous". At least she felt weaker when she was jealous. "If only Juvia could spend a bit of time alone with Gray, tonight would be perfect, there's nothing to interrupt us. The festival was supposed to be our time together, but that's now ruined. Only when he leaves to go home is when he'll separate". Juvia's head started spinning various plans to ensnare Gray for a time alone, but she settled on an idea, based on Gray's past jealousy.

 **Chapter 3**

Gray met Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Lucy at the guild before the festival. Juvia came a moment later, in what looked like a new smooth silk blue dress, (at least Gray couldn't remember seeing her in it before, so he assumed it was new). They started to walk towards the city center when Erza pulled Gray back. "Gray" she said with a stern stair, but a civilian smile. Erza scared the shit out of Gray sometimes, and she new it. "I think you should compliment Juvia's hair, it looks nice doesn't it?" she said forcefully. "Uh yeah s-sure." He muttered. "Great! Let's go get some of that takoyaki!" She said with a quick change of tone. "Jeez Erza you didn't need to scare for something like that".

Gray was catching up to Juvia, he admired her silk dress, how it billowed at the bottom, but clung to her hips. Gray blushed a bit, remembering his little encounter with her in his mind earlier that day. He put his arm on her shoulder and said "Hey I like your hair". She squealed in surprise from the compliment and his presence. "OH YES JUVIA IS GLAD!" she said a little too loud, but Gray was too embarrassed about his sneaking up on her, that he didn't notice her volume.

Ever since Juvia's arrival she had been analyzing the other girls, and any other women they came across. She wasn't going let Gray be _occupied_ any after the festival. "Hey Juvia." Lucy said as they sat down to eat. "You like steak don't you?" she said with a wink. Juvia was confused. "Um well it's ok I guess." she muttered. Lucy grew cross. "No. I think you really like steak!" Lucy said. Deciding to play along with… whatever it was, Juvia said "Oh yes I love steak". To her right she suddenly heard Gray, "You like steak too?" he said with a mouthful of it. "Oh yes it's um very warm and sometimes moist with juices, but firm also." She blushed at her innuendo, but she new it would fly over Gray, and she said it so only he could here her.

Gray quickly swallowed his food. Deep in his head, he re-read Juvia's words. "Firm…Moist… Warm…" Any other day we wouldn't have paid attention to her diction but today he was noticing the sexual nature of the world. His masturbation earlier really got to him. "Damn is Juvia always this sexual" Gray thought, with a slight amount of blood draining toward his crotch. "Now really isn't the time dick." He thought, looking down. "Oh Gray did you spill some food." Juvia said noticing him. She moved a napkin to where he was looking. "Ah no it's fine", he grabbed her hand and tugged it away. "Oh um, your dress looks really smooth". He said awkwardly, trying to distract her from almost reaching his growing erection. " _Smooth?"_ he thought to himself, "dude you sounded like a total creeper.", but Juvia took the compliment well. "Oh really? Yes it's silk and velvet mixed together, do you wanna feel?" she said offering part of her dress. Gray, too blind with his emotions, didn't see (or care to see) her offered dress hem, but went straight and placed his hand on her upper thigh and moved it about gently. "Wow yeah that's amazing… I bet it was expensive, you didn't have to get it just for this".

Juvia grew hot. "Oh I'll use it for other occasions" she chirped. "Gray that was so bold" she thought. "Oh but maybe he didn't realize", either way, Juvia was moist. And it stayed that way for the rest of the evening. She stayed by his side, unaware of his semi-boner, which was constant due to his abnormal sexual thoughts today. He noticed details about her, like how she carried herself and the way her hips swayed. He was pleased with how the evening was. Juvia would have been more pleased if they were alone in the first place, but soon they'll have their time, she planned.

At 10pm, Natsu and Erza left due to a job they had the next morning, otherwise they would stay later. Lucy took this as an opportunity to do some writing, and left as well. Now that they were alone they could finally be- "Hey I'm gonna hit the hay, um… night". He gave her a little hug, something he normally wouldn't do but he was keen on feeling her just a bit more. "Oh um Gray… could you walk me home?" Gray looked at her quizzically, "She is a big girl she doesn't need to be walked home" he thought, being dense as usual. Juvia looked down looking uncomfortable. "Well you see, I think I'm being stalked, I'm not sure but someone is always following me, I don't know who it is but I've caught a glimpse of light blue hair and-", Gray responded quicker than she anticipated. "Yeah sure totally", he started looking around, "Where is that Lyon? Damn him I keep saying Juvia is in our guild".

Juvia smirked. She flat out fucking lied to her Gray-sama, but now they headed down the street, with Gray very close to Juvia. She savored his breath in the cool fall air.

Gray would make sure she made it home without incident; unknowingly he put his arm around her waist. Upon noticing this, and her slender hips, he jerked away but she held him in place. "No, it's cold…" she said. He complied and they continued on. He could feel her hips move as they walked, swaying against his arm. This didn't help his libido at all.

Arriving at Juvia's house, she beckoned a stiff Gray in. "Um could you just make sure the house is ok?" Gray looked around, he hadn't sensed or noticed anyone following them, but Lyon did seem to harass Juvia, and if he were hiding here, her room would be the first place Gray should check. As Gray entered her room, he surveyed the pink style, things were mostly neat, but mercifully he missed the chibi Gray doll on the nightstand. Deciding to look under the bed, he knelt under expecting to find nothing of interest, expect a potential Lyon. Glancing left to right, his eyes adjusted and found something that was _very interesting._ A porno mag featuring a man that reminded Gray of himself. "Oh fuck." he thought, gears spinning in his head. There was also a bottle of lotion; "wait, I thought only guys used lotion for this?" Also underneath was a strange pink device, which Gray recognized from a XXX shop, that he had a job for, as an egg vibrator. Blood started to rush to his penis as he delved back into the earlier contemplation of Juvia's feelings for him.

Juvia, noticing Gray's absence from the main room, decided to look for him. She quickly realized her error of leaving him to investigate her room. "Oh no, what if he finds something… oh well that's under the bed… OH FUCK THAT'S EXACTLY WHERE HE'S GONNA LOOK!" Juvia panicked rushed, rushed into the room, and squealed at her confirmed fears. Gray shot up, red in the face, expecting to see a horrified expression on the girl. Instead she was blushing and looked very nervous and shy. "Uh, wait this isn't right shouldn't she be more panicky?" Gray thought. Juvia turned to the side with her head titled towards him; he then traced her gaze right down to Gray's full-blown erection. "Oh Gray-sama um… uh…" She couldn't stop staring. Gray's mouth was dry; he tried to speak, but instead just turned away. "Damnit I'm sorry it's just I started thinking… about you… using that stuff…" Gray had decided honesty was the best course of action with a girl in this state. He was afraid she would punish him but Gray got the feeling she was more concerned with his current state of arousal. Juvia's mind was a blur; she walked forward not really thinking. "Gray… um could…" She suddenly grabbed Gray's arm and pulled his hand to one of her breasts. "I just want you to like me Gray, I couldn't control myself, I wanted you so badly that my mind went out of control, and then my body with it. I want to make you feel good. Please, just this once? I'll do whatever you want, I won't do anything weird to you, I'll do whatever you say, and I'll make you comfortable. " Juvia said to a stone Gray.

 **Chapter 4**

Gray didn't really hear any of this, ever since he touched her. She was soft, very soft. She was offering too, it seemed. His clothes were off, instinctively stripped without his forebrain knowing. Juvia looked shocked, but nervously took off her dress, revealing white undergarments with pink frills. Gray didn't know what to expect, but was sort of pleased to see Juvia wearing conservative underwear, he had always seen her as innocent, even with her behavior. She blushed at his stare. "Gray-sama, do you want to see…" She began to unclip her bra. Gray swallowed in anticipation. Her soft breasts came forth, pale and glistening with sweat. Gray couldn't get much harder, he knew something would happen soon, so he decided to take the initiative. He massaged her breasts, feeling her rapidly increasing heartbeat. "Ah, be gentle" she squealed. Full of embarrassment, Gray hadn't realized he was probably being very rough. He felt her nipples and cupped and smoothed her skin carefully. She was getting very hot. Juvia's behavior started to turn; she crossed her legs and moved a hand between them to touch herself. "Nah, she doesn't need to do that." Gray thought, catching her hand. "Here, I'll do that for you" he said, as he began to rub her womanhood through her panties. She burst at little at his touch. "Oh Gray, please take me, I want you to love me! Love all of me!" She pounced on him, removing his boxers and throwing him on the bed. She knelt over him taking her panties off, exposing her pussy. Moisture flowed down her legs. She couldn't hold it in. "Gray…please…" she gestured to her sweet spot. Gray positioned himself under her and slowly put it in.

Pleasure shot through her, so intense it blocked the pain of Gray pushing through her hymen. Gray was happy she was a virgin, he didn't know why exactly, but he liked that he was her first. He was fully in. Her walls were tightening around him. He looked up at Juvia, with tears in her eyes. "Shit are you ok?" he asked concerned. She just kissed him deeply, forcing her tongue into his mouth. She started to move. Gray picked up her rhythm and soon they were in ecstasy. "Don't stop! Don't STOP DEAR!" She yelled. "Why the fuck would I stop?" He thought. Juvia came quickly, gasping and arching her back. "More." she demanded. Gray complied. He was really enjoying her. This wasn't his first time, but it certainly was the best he had had. Juvia climaxed again, further arousing Gray. He was close. 'Oh my joy! Fill me with your love!" She cried, hugging him. Gray moved faster and harder, reaching his limit. Juvia gasped with greater frequency. Finally Gray exhaled in pleasure as he came inside her. Juvia squealed and fell on her back. Gray was dazed, and it took a moment for him to regain his composure. He looked over to see Juvia on her back, eyes twitching, with a crazed smile on her face with her tongue out. His semen pooled from her vagina onto the sheets. Juvia seemed to have lost control of her bladder from the pleasure, and began to wet herself. "Why the fuck is that hot?" Gray wondered, as his arousal was quickly returning at the sight of her pissing herself. Juvia was almost unconscious. "Gray… Gray came… his warm sticky love in me. He chose me! He loves me!" Juvia sat up, forcing more semen out of her womb. "Oh my Gray you gave me so much, thank you!" Gray stared at her again, and decided that it was perfectly fine to go again. He laid her on her back and proceeded again. This time they finished sitting upright, Juvia crossed-eyed with her hands on Gray's head.

The third time the climaxed, Juvia locked lips with Gray to stifle a massive pleasure scream. Gray wasn't thinking about the consequences, the potential of furthering her obsession with him. He was enjoying her all too much, but a part of him really did care for her, and that made this night a bit more special. They continued on all night and on, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Chapter 5**

Waking up in her beloved's arms was a dream come true! She waited half an hour until he awoke to find Juvia staring at him. She blushed, "Oh um… did that feel good? Did Juvia satisfy Gray?" Gray thought a moment, "That was awesome, but if you want to do more…" Juvia looked crestfallen for a second, but then complied. "Oh no did I really not pleasure him enough, did I not perform well?" she thought. Juvia was becoming gloomy, but she was determined to make her man happy. She noticed him wince as he sat up, and became concerned. "I guess we did do a lot… and for a long time too," she thought smiling. "Gray, how about I just make you feel good, you don't have to move". "Aw sweet" Gray thought, he was kind of sore, and that gesture was just what he wanted. Juvia got on her knees and moved closer. "Um… I've never done this before so… tell me if I'm doing it wrong." "What the hell is she on abo-" Juvia wrapped her lips around Gray's cock, startling the man and catching him off guard. Gray did not resist though. He placed his hand on her head, telling her to go deeper. She moved a bit more, still timid and sucking gently. "I guess she's trying to drink me?" Gray laughed in his head. "Hey you can use your tongue too" he said to her. "Damn that's amazing." Gray closed his eyes, rubbing the water mage's head. She quickened her pace and soon Gray murmured her name in pleasure. This set Juvia off, her eyes rolled into her head and she consumed Gray's entire member, desperately trying to pleasure every inch. She twirled and moved her tongue up and down Gray, probing for sensitive spots. She became fiercer in her approach, growing more confident that she was pleasing her Gray. Unfortunately Gray didn't have the courtesy to tell her when he was cumming. He forced her head in place with his hand, as he spurt warm liquid down her throat. She loved it… at first. "My God this is disgusting," she thought. "But it's for Gray, it's his love juice in my tummy!" After he finished he laid back and sighed a satisfying sigh. She continued to gently lick his dick as he stroked her cheek. After putting on their clothes, Juvia massaged her stomach. Gray froze. "Aw fuck no not after just one night!" he panicked in his mind. "Juvia is so full, Juvia can feel your semen in her stomach." Gray relaxed, "yeah um I didn't mean to make you swallow, I um… yeah… sorry". Gray turned away, and Juvia quickly let out a gross face, her semen filled belly made her feel ill, but it was worth it to her.

Juvia headed off to the guild as Gray headed to his house to shower and get new clothes. Juvia had the benefit of being made of water and thus would always remain clean. He quickly fantasized about them fucking in the bathtub.

Gray returned to see Juvia surrounded by the guilds girls, with confused glances from the men. "Fuck of course they'd know" he thought, avoiding the stares of multiple women. "Well at least the guys don't know yet." The entire table surrounding Juvia felt silent as Gray walked in and up to the bar, feeling the piercing, smirking gazes of all the girls, as well as feeling a blushing Juvia's body heat now that he knew what hers felt like. Before he reached the bar he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. He knew who it was. He knew exactly who it was. He turned to face Erza, praying that she didn't know yet. "Oh Erza, um I see you're back from that job," he stuttered. "Gray, come over here. We need to chat about something." His stomach fell; he knew certain guild members would make a big deal about this. "Listen Gray, I'm happy for you and Juvia, but I need to make a few things clear for you. I don't mind the sex, what I do mind is how you plan to handle it and her." Gray was confused, it was just sex, what do you mean handle? If she meant pregnancy wouldn't she have just said it? "I need to know you're serious about this," she said sternly. "When you were with her, how did you feel? Did you see her as a person, with thoughts and emotions, and your shared pleasure would bring you closer together? Or did you see her as a play thing, something to make you feel good when you need it, but outside of that…" Gray swallowed, he hadn't realized any of this, his thoughts where so benign, but maybe that's what Erza's point was. "So Gray, what do you see when you look at her?" Gray's mouth was dry. To be honest, he enjoyed Juvia, but last night he really only thought about her body, that was it. He gave no thought to her afterwards except when the next time they could fuck. Gray tried to answer Erza but he couldn't. "I think you need to cool your head tonight and think this over. She's a person, not a piece of meat, I know that sounds cliché' but it's true. Oh and I'll tell Juvia you'll be occupied with something later so she won't _tempt_ you." Erza walked off, leaving a petrified Gray swimming in his own thoughts. "Damn it why does she have to be so nosy, what does it matter to her? Maybe she's jealous another girl got laid and not her?" Gray quickly dismissed this idea; Erza was in no way that kind of woman. Gray dragged his feet to the bar, trying to reason with himself why I didn't think more of Juvia, not just recently but for as long as he's known her.

"Oh Gray!" Gray looked up to see a smiling Mirajane at the bar. But it was _that smile_ , the smile that hid a demon's face. "Fuck, a double doozy for me". He sat down looking to the side as to avoid her gaze. "So… want some _water?"_ Mirajane never offered water, not while there was a fountain just a few feet away. He knew what she was heading towards, but he was too scared to confront it to her, so he allowed her to lead him into the inevitable conversation. "S-sure…" he muttered. "Actually never mind I'm sure your thirst has already been quenched." Gray flinched. " So… how was it?" Mira dropped the act, but continued to smile. "Amazing," he said honestly. "I'll spare you the hour long lecture I'd planned since I saw Erza get to you first, but I still have something to say. She's a woman Gray, I'm not sure you, or many of the other young men here really know what that means." Gray was stubborn, but he recalled the quick look of disappointment Juvia had this morning when he said he still wanted more. "It means she's not just a good fuck, but a person, with thoughts and feelings. You didn't just think you'd have sex with her and that'd be the end of it? Gray you have to handle her with respect. I'm not saying stop getting together, but make a genuine effort to try to care for her other needs. I guarantee you won't regret it in the long run. You need to talk to her about this too. It's gonna be hard because she lives to please you, and most likely won't challenge you on much, so you have to make it clear to yourself what you need to do." Mira made sense. Honestly, the truth of both Erza and Mira had really woken him. He had no plans for Juvia other than doing her. He thought nothing of what else she might need. Gray felt like an asshole, and he took Erza up on her command and decided to cool his head for the night. He left to go train until the evening.

 **Chapter 6**

Juvia was disheartened to hear that Gray would be busy tonight, as Erza had told her he would be. But Juvia usually over thought situations like this and immediately became suspicious. "Perhaps Erza has chosen Gray to use for her defloweration! She must be jealous about Juvia becoming a woman." Juvia decided to confirm with Gray what his plans were. She searched and found him quickly. Being rather predictable, Juvia checked Gray's usual training spot, and of course found him. Gray had hoped to avoid Juvia for the rest of the day. "Shit, I just don't trust myself right now to speak to her." Juvia walked up to him smiling. "Um Gray, darling, are you doing anything later or tonight?" Gray should have guessed Erza's word wouldn't be good enough for Juvia. "Yeah I've got a job." Having realized he should avoid all suspicion, and because Juvia would probably stalk him all day, he decided a trip out of town would be a good idea to clear the air and to put Juvia at ease with a small fib that he really was busy. "How long will you be gone?" Juvia was intent on squeezing as much information as she could out of him for why she had to spend tonight alone. "About a day or so." He said. Juvia didn't like those relative words "about" and "or so". She wanted an exact time, but chided herself that she couldn't micromanage him and decided to trust him. "Plus I can keep an eye on Erza to make sure she doesn't decided to _rendezvous_ with him."

Gray left that evening, intending to think seriously about his position with Juvia. However, Juvia did not enjoy a night alone without her Gray. "Gray loved her insides and then he leaves the next night?" s\She cried to herse;f at home. She wanted him even more now after she had gotten a taste of sex. She was convinced that every intimate moment they had would bring them closer together, and losing even one night did not please her. She hopped in bed and wrapped herself around a pillow pretending it was Gray. "Don't worry dear, together we can beat anything... even loneliness." She said as she choked down a sob into the pillow. The last time she was in her bed she was with Gray, she noted. This brought about sensual memories that gained her arousal. She started to get moist from recounting the events of the previous night. In a fit of embarrassment she remembered cleaning her piss stained sheets earlier. "Why did I do that, oh I must have grossed him out." But Gray loved into her even after they woke up. Juvia started instinctively humping the pillow, stimulating herself further. It wasn't the same though. He wasn't in her. He wasn't with her, loving her at this moment. Juvia snaked her hand into her crotch and rubbed it to please her desires. When she finished she laid back and went to sleep, dreaming dreams of marriage and childbearing with her love.

Gray returned in the afternoon the next day from a pleasant trip out of town. He'd thought a lot about himself and Juvia, and decided he would make a genuine effort to pay attention to all her little details and make her feel good in ways that weren't just sex. Unfortunately, Juvia was so bent of achieving Gray's affection that she surmised she had to be more sexual and only sexual to get Gray to love her, despite what she really wanted. Upon Gray's return Juvia ran into his arms at the sight of the man carrying a blue rose for her. "Oh Gray that was so thoughtful!" She said gleefully. "Yeah it matched your hair, and pink seemed to be too ordinary of a color- but pink looks good with you though!" Gray stumbled over his words after he realized he insulted one of Juvia's favorite colors. However, she was so flustered at Gray's thoughtfulness that she didn't even notice. "So, I thought we could get dinner later, um I'd like to get to know you a bit better." Juvia was having trouble taking in all this affection; she turned bright red and accepted gratefully. "Cool, I'll come get you later, I have to unpack and take a rest first." Juvia was ecstatic, her Gray asked her on practically a date. "Oh he was nervous like a schoolboy too!"

When Juvia returned home she realized Gray didn't specify where they were going. "Ah! So formal or not so formal? Or casual? Maybe ritzy? No I can't just wear my usual? What about something a little sexy? Oh but not too much, just something a little tight fitting that shows off the girls. Oh but I can't come off as if I'm presenting myself to him, or should I…? No. Yes? FUCK!" Juvia spent the better of three hours getting the perfect outfit that would be appropriate for any dinner evening, something that showed a little skin, but was mostly conservative. She realized the perfect dress was the one she wore on the night of the festival… the night her and Gray made love. "Gray did seem rather enraptured by Juvia" thought Juvia, imaging a drooling Gray gazing at her. "But he's already seen me in this! Well Gray does prefer consistency, he wears like only three outfits, and one of those is just him stripped." She spent some time curling her hair into a roll at shoulder length, to match when she first met Gray.

When he arrived, he brought her a pink tulip this time, opened the door and complimented her dress. "Oh Gray thank you!" she said. Gray was straining to fulfill the gentlemen's checklist. "Should I carry her to the restaurant? No no she has nice shoes on she probably wants to walk in them." Gray observed her some more as they walked into town. "Details, details man!" Gray thought, as he tried to gain more insight into what Juvia might want. Looking her up and down he remembered that was the same dress she at the last festival. She was delighted to see he remembered when he mentioned this. Juvia really wanted to know where they were going so she could confirm her outfit was right, but she reasoned it might be rude to pry, and perhaps Gray wanted it to be a surprise. As they reached the restaurant, the best seafood place in Magnolia, Gray realized he made a fatal error in the gentlemen's checklist. He didn't notice Juvia's new(old) hair! "I can fix this, it's not too late. WAIT JUVIA." Gray said much more loudly than he wanted. A startled Juvia looked at him. "Yes, Gray-sama?" "Um well I like your new hair, well I guess it's an old style of yours but it's nice." Juvia stared for a second then assaulted Gray with a hug. "Oh you noticed oh that makes Juvia's heart sing!" She was making a scene so he dragged her inside.

He opened the door for her and pulled out her chair and reassured her he was paying so she could get anything. She noted he made a genuine effort to get to know her, and to Juvia, each individual thing he did meant the world to her. He learned more of her sad childhood, and her experience with magic. He grew a little hot with jealously when she mentioned past boyfriends. She did this on purpose, and made good note of the slight twinge in his smile. "Oh he's jealous! Oh Gray, you do love me!" She thought. "I was your first though," he muttered. "Oh Yes Gray an it was wonderful, I always wanted it to be with you!" Gray didn't mean for her to hear that, but he was pleased with her answer, despite his beat red face. He wanted to care for her after hearing about the trouble she had as a girl. Juvia grew weak in the knees when he stated he would protect her from harm. Juvia's pupils were heart shaped for the entire evening. "Gray is paying attention to me!" She cheered in her mind. "Juvia wants to learn more about Gray-sama!" she thought. Juvia thought that this was a great opportunity to inquire Gray on his _opinion_ of the other female guild members. She led off talking about Natsu, as not to get Gray suspicious that she was prying into her competition. Juvia knew Gray loved her, but she wanted to make she the other girls didn't have enough of a hold to steal him away. "So you and Natsu seem to get rough a bit." "Yeah that pyro can really eat into me sometimes. He's just so thick headed." Juvia sighed to herself. In all honesty she knew Gray could be the same way sometimes. "What about Lucy?" Juvia leaned in. "Oh Lucy is great…" Juvia didn't hear the rest, it was just compliment after compliment towards Lucy to her, that's all she heard. Juvia grabbed her glass tighter, while maintaining a faux smile. Gray finished with "…but she has nothing on you Juvia. None of the girls do." Juvia melted at these words. "Oh did Gray see right through me?" She wondered. Gray didn't, instead he surmised he had treaded onto unwanted territory with Juvia, on accident. "Erza scares the shit out of me though. " Gray said earnestly. Juvia secretly admired Erza's ability to intimidate Gray. "Oh but she's so strong and beautiful too." They continued this way, with Gray asking and Juvia answering, occasionally inquiring Gray's opinion too.

Gray promised to walk Juvia home. He had no qualms with admiring her hip sway as she walked in front of him out the door. She really was beautiful, and that dress was particularly tight around her ass. "Should I tell her that? Most girls would probably get mad for some reason, though, at that." Gray's thoughts left him still staring at Juvia's rear, and she took note of it with a pleasant smile that morphed into a smirk as she turned back around. When Gray reached her home she grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, Juvia did all the talking, Juvia was so rude, Juvia want to know more about you?" "Juvia it's cool, I wanted the evening to be all about you." Gray went in anyway, and while most men would foresee the true intention of the women, Gray was just a little to dense to quite see it. Juvia actually did want to know more about him, but she did intend to get to know him better, but afterwards she was not letting him sleep alone.

 **Chapter 7**

They talked for a while and Juvia learned more about his relationship with his deceased teacher Ur, and his rival Lyon. Juvia maneuvered Gray to her bedroom, and sat him on the bed. "Gray, I'd like you show you what I'm wearing." She said in a fluster. "Yeah I like it." Said Gray plainly but honestly about her dress. "No, Juvia meant _under_ them." Gray swallowed, he knew where this was going and he was ready for it. After all, he had no intention of moving away from Juvia physically. Juvia removed her dress to show a thin blue g-string that she bought from a sexy vendor, along with a matching bra that pushed up her breasts. She was pleased to notice Gray's arousal. "Let me just fix my hair…" She turned and bent over her make-up table and pretended to fiddle with her hair. Gray took it all in; her sexy legs looked even better form the back, well defined calves, smooth pale thighs, and a absolutely delicious ass presented with a blue string wrapping around her hips like a gift bow. She shifted her weight to another leg, moving her hips. This made Gray even more on edge to see her ass in motion. After a few moments she teased him some more. "Gray-sama, would you mind taking them off for me?" She removed her bra and covered her breasts, teasing him even more, as she looked to her panties. Gray stroked her backside and reached for her hips. "Ah-ah." She said in a mockingly stern voice. "No hands." Juvia was elated that she could play with Gray this way, she didn't want to often, but every once in a while she wanted to be in control. Gray took the opportunity to lick her ass like a popsicle. This sent a pleasure surge that shivered up her spine. He grasped the small triangle of cloth at the small of her back, with his teeth and removed her g-string, smelling her love juice on the way down that was seeping form her crotch.

Gray went back up to kiss her ass some more. Juvia felt giddy, and was willing to do anything Gray wanted. "Gray? Do… you want a taste?" Gray froze as she spread her ass for him. "Is this ok?" he thought. But his urges took over and slid his tongue into her asshole. "Why the fuck does it taste so clean?" Gray thought. Juvia convulsed. "Ah! AH!" She moaned. "This feels kind of good." She thought. It was weird, but a good weird. Gray rotated his tongue around inside her, making her pussy even moister. Gray became more forceful in an attempt to taste as much of his lover as possible. He stopped after a few moments, some-what shocked by Juvia's blunt offering of such a lewd and kinky maneuver, But he was damned pleased with the situation. Gray then took the initiative and forced his dick into her ass. Juvia, taken by surprise, let out a sudden gasp. "Gray-sa- ah! What are you do- ok just move a bit." Juvia was confused by these feelings in her rear, but her Gray was inside her once again, and in any way she was ok with it. Gray moved quickly enjoying every thrust into her. Juvia looked at Gray in the mirror, "Oh my Gray is making such lewd faces, does he not realize I can see him?" Juvia enjoyed Grays small expressions of pleasure as he drilled her ass. Gray looked to see Juvia's reflection as he came. It was a surprise look of pleasure. "Juvia enjoyed that my love." Gray continued some more and soon came again. He seemed to have accelerated his sperm count after having sex with Juvia the first time, and so his body was ready to give a lot to her. He thrust harder and faster into her butt, as the sounds of squelching and oozing became louder. He looked at Juvia through the mirror expecting ecstasy form the girl but he caught a wince of pain as he thrust. She caught his gaze and quickly smiled. "Damn, I should have paid more attention." Saying nothing he slowed down and moved back an inch and placed his hands on her hips instead of her legs. "Hey is this good?" Juvia nodded with a soft pleased smile. She was so happy Gray was being attentive; when she said slower he complied as well.

Gray came a third time, and although he did not wish to remove himself, Juvia asked very politely if she could rest. She kept the position she was in for moment then stood up. She felt warm semen drip out of her anus as she walked over to the bed. Gray got close to her ear and gave her a kiss whispering "Drip drip drop, that's the sound of my love coming out of your ass." Juvia practically came at these words. She lay in the bed, face-down-ass-up, spreading her anus saying "Take me Gray, you can have as much of it as you want." Gray proceeded to take her anal virginity over and over (although technically she already lost it, but Gray liked the phrase). Juvia was in a more comfortable position like this so Gray kept at it longer. She really enjoyed the anal sex, and after the ninth load, Gray was finished. "Maybe I should make her wear a buttplug and have her walk around with my load in her," Gray thought deviously, but realized that, while sexy as hell, it would be both embarrassing and uncomfortable for the girl, and Gray didn't need to do that. Juvia sat up, with a slightly distended abdominal. She looked a little uneasy, but giggled and said "It sort of looks like I'm pregnant!" Gray laughed nervously. He knew that situation would need to be addressed with her sometime, but not now. Gray stuck it in her ass twice more, and during the tenth and eleventh loads, her ass was so full, every thrust of his then milked semen down her legs. Gray was all tapped out. He laid back and looked at Juvia. She was looking at the semen on her bed mixing with her vaginal juices. "Fuck that's gonna be a bitch to clean." He thought. "Ugh, maybe I'll help her with that. Since it's kind of mine and all…" Gray then caught an error in his behavior. "Hey Juvia, I think it's your turn." He said. Juvia blushed horribly. "Gr-Gray-sama, I can't do it in your b-butt." "What? No! I meant for your downstairs to feel good."They both looked relieved at the understanding. "But I'll do the work this time, you relax." He referenced the morning after their first night together where Juvia suckled Gray's cock while he relaxed.

Gray put his head between her legs and licked her labia. Juvia responded by squirting in his face. "Oh no Gray-sama I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself!" Gray looked up smiling, and licking her cum off of his lips. "Do it again." He said. He went back down and stuck his tongue in, tasting her flesh. He started to move around in her, first circling then jabbing, then undulating. Juvia grabbed Gray's hair and came at every new tongue transition. Juvia, being a water mage, was accustomed to being wet, but never in her life was she this moist. Juvia broke her limit a seventh time. She moaned and cooed loudly as well. She then sat up and began to gently hump Gray's face. She became crossed eyed, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth and Gray continued to lick her insides. After twelve explosions, she forced his head away and ran to the bathroom with her hands between her legs. A faint trail of urine followed her. Gray was dazed and covered in Juvia's _love potion_. She sat on the toilet, very embarrassed. It seemed she couldn't control her crotch in any way after intense pleasure, whether it was her hip muscles, her bladder, or her pussy. "I almost peed on him!" Juvia briefly wondered if Gray was into that, but quickly realized the answer was no. "Juvia are you ok, I didn't break something did I?" "No um… I almost wet… on you." Juvia decided to be honest; also she was behind a door as to hide her shame. "Juvia that's kind of sexy you know" Her piss stream grew stronger at the sound of that. Juvia returned and her and Gray changed the sheets then went to bed. Juvia curled in a ball and used Gray's chest as a pillow, and he kept an arm on her shoulder the whole night.

 **Chapter 8**

Gray spent the next morning helping Juvia wash her sheets and sprinkled in not so subtle questions about their night. "Does your butt hurt?" Juvia blushed at Gray's forwardness. "Um it doesn't hurt but I can feel it." Gray silently wondered how she cleaned herself, or how any woman cleaned them after any sort of intercourse, but he put it out of his mind before he disturbed himself. Gray liked being with Juvia, a few days ago he expected to be tied to a chair and forced to listen to her "feelings", but rather it was as if his very presence was enough to comfort her. Gray noticed also that after sex, she wasn't as obsessive and clingy, but rather compliant and content with him; however, Gray remembered how he always felt after a particular _release_ and he would act different than the few minutes prior to that release. He looked over at the blue haired girl in a pink nightgown. Juvia was trying to think of something to do with Gray later that he would really enjoy. "Stripping? No that's more of a touchstone for him. Well I guess there is always training." Juvia remembered when she fought along side Gray a few times; they were memorable and wonderful moments in Juvia's memory. Yes, magic training was a great thing to do, and Gray was pleased to hear it. He had another job soon and he wanted to get some work done.

"Oh Juvia gets to work with Gray! Seeing him get all hot and sweaty and worked up is just the sight Juvia needs!" Juvia exclaimed to herself not realizing she was drenching Gray with a misplaced water cannon. He of course removed nearly all his clothes, and reasoned she wanted to cool him down. While Gray was training he wasn't as attentive and didn't notice things, like Juvia obviously fantasizing in her head and not paying attention to her magic. She cherished their time together, but soon he was off the following day. Gray had to travel a ways and anticipated not being back for two weeks. Even worse, Erza _recommended_ that Juvia not go, as the job was highly unsuitable for a water mage (dealing with a thunder bird) and Gray needed some solo experience, and didn't need any _distractions_. Juvia knew Erza was right about the second part especially, and was a little jealous that Erza was attentive to Gray about such things. But Erza was also attentive to Juvia. She recognized and even related to Juvia's sexual desires. Erza even sympathized with Juvia at the extended absence of physical intimacy due to Gray's long mission. Erza actually had a warm affinity towards Juvia. Juvia was going to have a hard time without Gray, all of a sudden.

The next day Erza showed up at Juvia's house unexpectedly. "Juvia I know you've had a hard time with Gray's sudden intimacy with you and now he's gonna be gone for who knows how long…" Erza said this with a tone of concern for Juvia's feelings, but Juvia misinterpreted this for a concern of Erza for Gray. "Oh I'm sure he'll be fine, he'll think of me a night, and then he'll be back in my arms!" Juvia said trying to crush any hope that Gray would lean towards Erza. "Yes well, after your sudden _arrival_ I thought your body might be on the fritz and… well here…" Erza got all red, even more than her hair. Juvia was confused, she rarely saw Erza act this way. Erza produced at something wrapped in cloth and gave it to Juvia. "Don't open it yet, I just thought you might…. Um need that, while Gray is away. If you wouldn't tell anyone, that would be great". Erza left in a hurry, leaving Juvia confused and a bit nervous in the doorway. Juvia went to her room and unwrapped the gift she had just received. The gift _was_ what Juvia had needed. It was a lacrima-powered vibrator. Juvia had used an egg vibrator but only as to pleasure herself but not penetrate her hymen. Now that she was a woman, she could use this new toy to _fill_ her desire. Juvia felt warm at Erza's thoughtfulness, then a bit embarrassed that another girl had given it to her, and then a lot more embarrassed when she realized it was Erza who had given it to her. Juvia turned it onto the lowest setting, and felt it wriggle in her hand. It was high quality, and it really did feel like a… well at least close enough to one.

Juvia already missed her darling Gray-sama. She realized she needed to have some sort of release for her anxiety, and that is exactly what she did. The following morning from her visit by Erza, Juvia awoke with thoughts of her lover that raised her body temperature. She had planned on getting herself intp a spicy mood in order to try out her new gift. Juvia was a bit embarrassed at using such a lewd thing, but reasoned that it was while Gray was away, and she would only think of Gray while using it. Juvia thought of Gray lewdly regardless of how she performed her _duties_ , however. Juvia turned it to the lowest setting and inched it into herself, while her legs lay spread on her bed. It felt good, not as good as the real thing but still satisfying. She held it in place as it churned inside her; she immediately delved into her fantasies. Gray proposing to her in front of the guild, Gray exclaiming even more love for her after she declares pregnancy, Gray massaging her legs on a warm summer night. Juvia continued on this way, every so often turning up the intensity on the vibrator. "Juvia, I just can't do it alone" said Fantasy-Gray, clutching an erection. "The pleasure means nothing if you're not here to enjoy it with me," said Fantasy-Gray in an eloquent voice with sparkling eyes. Juvia imagined herself having pleasant sex on the beach with her Gray. She began to move the vibrator in and out of herself. The moisture made a squelching noise, which was soon drowned out by her own squeaks of pleasure. She turned up the intensity, soon imagining them having sex in the ocean. She came a third time, soaking her sheets before ceasing. Juvia enjoyed her self-pleasure, but it lacked her Gray's presence. She enjoyed the sex, but what she really yearned for was his love and affection. " Oh my Gray was actually being very good at this until he had to leave." Juvia thought, pouting. While masturbation satisfied her for a short time, she yearned for her Gray. Despite the fact that the other Fairy Tail members told her that she can't get down by something like this, since she can't be with him all the time (We'll see about that, she thought). Juvia wallowed in loneliness each night during Gray's extended job.

The next day she dragged herself to the guild to find a sight that put her to her knees. Gray was sitting at the bar. Just sitting. Not rushing to her side or anything. Juvia made a series of incomprehensible loud noises and then leapt upon a frightened man. Gray had literally just gotten back; he had dropped his stuff off at home, and then came to the guild, actually waiting for Juvia. He realized the folly of his ways and found that Juvia's current state would have happened, unless he went straight to her first. Placing her in a chair, he patted her head and just said later, as he pressed his fingers on her lips. Gray had zero meaning behind this, he just did it, but he knew Juvia would over think those actions and leave him be for least a moment. When Gray turned his job results in to Mira, he returned to an expectant Juvia. "Well, it was a challenge." Gray looked a little worn when he said this. Juvia snaked around him and whispered, "Why don't you rest with me tonight." Gray took her offer even further, "actually I'm ready for a nap right now." Juvia blushed at Gray's bold move, but they left together with eyes and smirks following them. Gray took care, to ask how she handled without him, she responded generically, but he could tell she missed him. "I missed you a great deal too." Gray said, reading her thoughts. She hugged his chest fiercely, and pulled him into her room.

 **Chapter 9**

She immediately began to ravage him. He lay back, letting her take all her stress and anxiety out. Juvia pumped her hips and leaned forward to kiss his mouth. Pleasure pulsed through her as Gray shot his love into her. Gray could tell she was tired; she wasn't sleeping as of late. Gray helped her unsaddle him and held her close. "Let's relax, we don't need to move." He said. "I want to love you, to make you dreams come true, to make you happy… but I'm so fucking flawed, I just mess up too much." Gray stopped her before she could respond, "be honest with me, you don't need to always praise me." Juvia closed her mouth, she had trouble in the past with Gray's true feelings, but the longer she was with him, the more sure she was that he was on her side. She just nestled in and said, "I love you, flaws and all." Gray relaxed at this sappy remark, but he still desired to do something special for Juvia. Gray thought about what he new about her, what would really make her happy? After she fell back asleep, he kept thinking, and thinking, and then it hit him. Gray doesn't get great ideas that often, but he made extra effort this time.

When Juvia awoke, Gray spared no time telling her; "Juvia, I want us to make love." Juvia blushed, and spread her legs a bit, beckoning him. "No, not here. _In the rain_." Juvia froze for a moment; she couldn't really understand what Gray truly meant. Gray decided to be upfront with her, no fancy flirting this time. "I may have made the rain go away, but I want it to mean something to you now. You had a rough childhood, and the rain didn't help that, but I want to make it a symbol of our love now. " Juvia pounced on him with a ferocious kiss, wetting his lips. "Oh Gray…. Mmm… yes please… mmmm…. let's go now" She said between lunges at Gray.

They found their way to some secluded woods, holding hands and enjoying the walk. Gray laid her down on a soft patch of grass. A magic circle appeared overhead and it began to drizzle softly. Juvia's breathing intensified. Gray moved in close and told her, "I want the rain to mean something good to you from now on." Juvia's eyes welled with tears. "Juvia has never been happier, Gray-sama!" Gray took that as an acceptance of his little gift, and massaged her thighs. He kissed her legs up and down, telling her how savory she tasted. "You've always looked delicious Juvia, and you always will." Gray noticed a growing wetness that wasn't from the rain. He decided to cut the foreplay short. He removed her underwear, while giving her ass a rough stroke. Gray's clothes were already off, actually Juvia wasn't quite sure when they had been removed. He eased his dick into her, feeling her walls tighten around him. "You're always so tight Juvia, I love it. It makes every inch even more awesome." Juvia had been aroused ever since Gray declared his idea to her back at the house. She appreciated Gray's gentle entry, and smooth start, but she took charge and began to get rough. She forced Gray's mouth to one of her breasts. She held his head there, like she was feeding him. Gray pleasured her nipple as he rocked into her on the ground. The rain cooled their rising body heat a bit. Juvia looked up into the rain, as their pace quickened. The rain became heavier, enough so that Gray didn't notice Juvia's climax. Juvia wanted Gray to go on forever. He soon came, filling her womb with his warm thick love. Juvia drooled onto his shoulder, and a delayed orgasm escaped her mouth. Gray continued on into her. "I'll go as long as you want… my love." Juvia nearly fainted at these words.

She thrust into him, desiring to milk out every drop of his cum, to fill herself with his sperm. "Gray, give me all of it, every bit!" Gray delivered another shipment into her cargo bay. He actually thought that analogy, and grinned at his supposed cleverness. The grass beneath them was thick, and didn't give way to the mud, giving them a clean romancing spot. After a few hours the rain slowed to a halt. Juvia laid Gray in her lap and fed him some water with her magic. She stroked his head, thanking him over and over again. "Gray, my precious Gray, you've made Juvia feel more alive than I ever have before." Gray promised to continue to provide her happiness. "You wanna go back and clean up in our shower?" Juvia's head spun. _"Our shower… Our shower…. Our…_ " Gray didn't intend for this to mean much, but he was able to read Juvia, he had gotten to know her pretty well. "Yeah. Our shower. Our house. Our bed. Or at least it will be once I get all my stuff their." Juvia was elated at Gray's declaration of rooming. She quickly spiraled into fantasy of living together, of marriage, of child- "Juvia." Gray snapped her out of her reverie with her name. "Let's take things slow right now, good things will come, but remember, our Guild life is fast so we need to take everything else a bit slower. " Juvia smiled and nodded. Gray was holding her hand as he said this; he instinctively moved it there without knowing, just like when he takes his clothes off. They put back on their wet clothes and hurried hand in hand back to _their_ home.


	2. Part 2: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few weeks after Juvia and Gray's consummation (it basically was), the Guild planned for an annual beach trip. As expected, all the girls flustered about as to what they were going to where and whom they would try to impress. While Juvia had deepened her relationship with Gray, she was still Juvia, and still had a bit of an inferiority complex. "Oh Juvia really really want to show off as much skin as Juvia can for Gray… but Juvia can't come off as a harlot." Juvia didn't want to embarrass herself; however, she greatly wanted to keep Gray's attention away from all the other girls. Juvia imagined all the other fairy tail girls busting out of bikini tops that barely covered the nipples, and asses on full display in string bikini's; Cana with her caramel tits, and Lucy with her marshmallow mounds, and Erza with her radiant legs, and Mirajane with her epic everything. Juvia was incredibly overwhelmed with all the potential eye candy Gray had. Suddenly it dawned on her: She could definitely keep Gray's attention without making herself look like a total slut.

Gray, in his typical thick headedness, didn't think to give Juvia any words of encouragement as to the beach trip like "it doesn't matter what you wear" or "My eyes will only be on you". He did however; promise he'd spend the entire time with her, which he genuinely looked forward to. As expected as well, none of the other guys were concerned with what to wear, but sure were concerned with what the girls could have. "Hey Natsu, are you gonna oil up your little girlfriend?" Gray teased, referring to Lisanna. Natsu shrugged off the attempt at embarrassment with a retort: "Worry about _your_ little girlfriend man." Gray laughed, "Oh I intend to oil her up." Gray felt a twinge of discomfort, almost like a premonition, but he didn't like it. "Huh, random shiver I guess."

Everyone gathered in the main hall to prepare to leave. All the girls wore towels, like wrapping, hiding Christmas presents. After teleporting to the beach everyone got prepared for what await them; It was like a show, and the girls knew it; however, it was a little more disjointed, with half the guys ignoring them and going directly into the water. Mira revealed a red two piece to the cheers of many. "Erza and I decided to compliment each other" Mira said. Erza re-quipped into a matching white two-piece that… was a size or two smaller, though she didn't seem to notice. Mira beamed and whispered to Juvia, "I thought altering the size my lift everyone's spirits!" Juvia ground her teeth in frustration at Erza's gorgeous figure. "Oh Erza your ass is too much for my Gray, he'll be enraptured by you soon enough." Juvia thought in a whimper. Actually Gray was already battling Natsu in a violent splash fight, that had turned into a fistfight. Juvia was still too focused on the other girls to notice his absence. "Oh look at Elfman, he doesn't know how to handle himself with Evergreen." Mirajane chuckled. Elfman blushed at Evergreen in her elegant one piece; she was certainly showing off, but more for herself. Levi was glaring at Gajeel who left her for the ocean, so there wasn't much luck for the girls so far. Juvia envied Cana's brown skin, as well as wanting to pop those massive tits that could potentially swallow her Gray. Mirajane dragged Natsu out of the water for him to put suntan lotion on Lisanna. "Hey Natsu, how about you do both of us?" Lisanna said, pointing to herself and Lucy. Natsu, looked like a kid in a candy shop, Gray thought.

Juvia decided to put her plan in motion. She knew Gray loved her, but she was aware of the weakness men had, and Juvia was still a little insecure. Every once and a while, Juvia decided she needed to strengthen her grasp on her man. "Gray-sama, would you mind putting lotion on me?" Juvia cooed to Gray from the shore. "Yeah sure, but aren't you made of water, do you really need it?" Juvia anticipated this and responded with a bullshit answer; "Yes, actually that means I need it especially the most, since water heats up you know?" Gray nodded in agreement. "Oh Gray I love your idiocy!" She thought. Gray proceeded, admiring her blue swimsuit; he quickly complimented it, and truthfully said she was the prettiest one here. "Juvia I'm a little concerned some of the other guys will look at you, you know how I look at you" Gray said trying to hide his jealousy. Juvia felt a wave of heat form her heart at these words. "Gray you need to get Juvia all over." Juvia coaxed Gray's hands around her ass. Gray hoped no one would see this, but he needed to cover all of her apparently. He rubbed her inner thighs, resulting in a pleasure moan from her. "Ahhhhhhuhhhh" She said audibly, drawing looks from nearby. "What the hell Juvia! Not here!" Gray hissed. "Juvia needs you to finish" Juvia said sternly, taking Gray aback with her forceful; tone. All he had left was a few spots he thought she would do herself. He rubbed the skin just beneath her swimsuit bottom resulting in another fabricated; "oh! Mmmmmmm ah"

Gray did not like the attention he was getting. This was Juvia's plan: She wanted all the other girls to know Gray was hers, by making a scene. She felt doubly confident after feeling Gray's growing erection on her leg. Gray rubbed her side breasts quickly; flinching in anticipation at the inevitable; "Ahhhhhhhh mmmmmm" from Juvia. Gray removed her from the beach and pulled her far into the water, as Juvia smirked. Gray felt embarrassed, not just from her moans, but that he'd been played. Juvia wanted to make a scene. Gray spun her around in the water, and then pinched her clit, while stifling her mouth with his other hand. "What was that shit eh?" Gray murmured as he tweaked her pleasure spot. "Ahhhhh AHHHHH" Juvia yelped through his fingers. "Hey I've heard enough of that, Gray said as he slipped a finger into her asshole under water. Juvia bit her lip; she hadn't intend for it to go this far, she just wanted to make a statement, and now Gray was on the verge of fucking her in full view of the entire Guild. "If you wanted to moan that way, you should have just asked" Gray whispered as he twirled his finger around inside her butt, before pulling it out. With his other hand he let go of her clit and then proceeded to expertly strip her of her bathing suit. "EEEK! NO NO NO GRAY-SAMA WHY" Juvia was now completely naked under the waves. Juvia felt a pounding erection on her ass cheek as Gray stripped himself. "So, we doing this?" Gray felt uneasy at Juvia devious look all of a sudden. "You've make a mistake my love, water is Juvia's home turf!"

A slew of water engulfed him and he was dragged underneath, he gasped for breath for a moment before Juvia provided air through a kiss. She felt around for his member and eased herself onto it. She then created hemisphere air bubble around them. "There, my love a perfect place for my magic to keep us in an embrace _forever!_ " Juvia had a crazed look in her eyes, as she started to ravage a thoroughly confused and scared Gray. After a few moments of rigorous humping into him, Juvia spoke calmly. "I just wanted the upper hand this time, we can go back when we're done." Gray shifted sideways into her vaginal walls, creating a squeak and squirt from the girl. "We haven't even started, let's take our time. But don't scare me with that… face again." They floated under water, fucking loudly and allowing their orgasms to reverberate around the magic dome Juvia had made, without fear of being heard for once. Juvia bucked into Gray, arms around his neck, making what Gray heard as cute little squeaks. They kissed passionately upon the climax, and then lay back in the water gazing up through the second layer of ocean above Juvia's magic hemisphere. "Let's just stay her for a bit, this is a nice new perspective of the sea." Juvia and Gray spent a memorable time looking at the ocean life around them. "You don't think they gathered to watch?" Gray grinned. "Oh this is so romantic" Juvia thought, it suddenly occurred to her the true pleasure she had derived from making love to Gray in the ocean, even better than the two of them relaxed alone amidst the water.

The rest of the Guild knew exactly what was going on at Gray and Juvia's disappearance, but only Mirajane had the courage to look for them at sundown. "I hope he's at least covered down there when I find them" She worried. To her dismay, she found the two behind a rock outcrop; Gray was lying with his back against a basalt boulder with Juvia licking the water off his cock. "She likes to do that afterwards." Gray said, brimming with confidence. Mira threw two towels at his face; she had surmised they would probably need them. "Underwater sex is the best, no wonder you chose to be a water wizard. But try that moaning shit again and I'll cum in the lotion." Gray said. As sexually pleasing as that sounded to Juvia, further thought revealed a disgusted expression on her face. "I see we are at an understanding. I love hearing that moan, but let's keep that on mutual terms. You don't need to have me fucking you in front of the other girls to stake you claim on me." Juvia blushed at Gray's forwardness. "I'll always be yours, but we still need to work on that jealousy." They then returned to the guild and resumed their life of love, heading towards the pleasures and tribulations that awaited all couples.


	3. Part 3: Chapter 11

Gray and Juvia sat with Erza alone on a bench on a Sunday evening. Erza looked stern while Gray looked down at his feet. Erza spoke with a didactic tone, though she knew it would fall on deaf ears. "Quit fucking around with Juvia in the guild hall." She said abrasively. This harsh sentence caused Juvia to wither like a dying plant. "The back bathroom is not for you and your lewd acts." Gray had not denied anything since Erza began scolding him, as he and Juvia would often abscond to the back bathroom in a fit of lust, not wanting to wait any more to get home. "Erza come on, no one uses it, it has like two stalls and both are broken." Yet on three occasions, Erza had walked in on Juvia and Gray in an act of turgid movements and sensual noises. Gray and Juvia had attempted to prevaricate these events within Erza's conversation, but it seemed the scarlet haired woman was intent on stringing out their embarrassment by forcing them to recount those events to their selves.

The first time Gray remembered Juvia woke up in a good mood. Breakfast went on with her prattling about his skill as an ice wizard. She adored him, but Gray wasn't great at taking compliments, other than some flushed cheeks and mumbled returns. "Oh Gray, sometimes I just want to stop fighting, you can protect me from anything, I have no fear." Juvia pressed on and started with more compliments on his _physical_ nature. "Your muscles are harder than Gajeel's steel and your passion burns hotter than Natsu's fire." Juvia exclaimed, she new that sappy words wouldn't be enough, so she threw in Gray's rivals to get feeling prodigious. Gray kissed her on the cheek as a reward for her flattery. "Oh I think I deserve more than that Gray-sama." Juvia tugged on his shorts, beckoning an oncoming erection. Juvia didn't necessarily act this bold ion public out of comfort, but she knew Gray was sometimes… thick, so he needed some extra convincing. Gray's quick libido mirrored his quick battle instincts, and soon was scouting for what Juvia referred to as a "love den." A stupid name Gray had thought but whatever. The bathroom at the far back of the guild was empty so the two of them exited and found themselves alone. Gray removed his clothes, to a flushed Juvia. "Still shocked to see it?" Gray teased. "Juvia will always feel hot when she sees her Gray." Juvia pushed Gray against the back wall and knelt down. "Juvia wasn't quite done with her flattery." She coaxed up Gray's penis by running her finger along the inner spine. She dealt soft kisses to it whispering "today you'll enjoy Juvia's throat pussy." She suckled the head and slowly consumed as much as she could. She was discouraged because her mouth wouldn't fit all of Gray's member so she often came at it at angles to please as much surface area in a sitting as possible. She twirled her tongue and licked it against the tip. Gray Put a hand on her cheek, he knew she liked that. It helped him acknowledge her. "Is Juvia good Gray-sama?" she said with some pre-cum trickling down her chin. "Yes very good Juvia-chan." Gray felt stupid as hell for putting a cutesy honorific but he felt it was needed if she kept using the "-sama" with him. Juvia teased him by pausing before a release, letting Gray settle before diving back in. Even in foreplay like this, Juvia wanted to maximize Gray's pleasure. Juvia started to add little artificial moans to when she licked up his shaft. ''You are too damn cute." Gray confirmed to her. Juvia planned to allow Gray to finish in her this time, she often reserved fellatio for after sex, when the load didn't have as much volume, but every once in a while she would take the brunt for her Gray. Gray's penis convulsed slightly and exhaled.

But before the dénouement of Juvia's _lip service_ , a sudden interruption halted the climax. Erza walked in, lost in her thoughts until her eyes fell upon the act of oral sex being committed in front of her. Juvia suddenly consumed Gray's member, looking at Erza like a dog barring its fangs while defending its food. Gray couldn't take that sudden movement, and instinctively twitch his hips forward and put his hands on Juvias head. Gray exhaled in pleasure as he released his load down Juvia's throat. After a moment a horrified Erza stammered, "Fuck… this…" and left.

Back at the bench all three averted their gazes at one another. Erza spoke with control, unlike when she witnessed Gray's release. "Don't' worry Gray, Juvia seemed determined to hide your dick from me with her mouth. "It's not yours to see." Juvia mumbled. "What was that? I wouldn't have seen it at all of you weren't blowing him at the damn Guild. Juvia, do you really enjoy sucking dick? Or are you doing it just for him?" Juvia retorted quickly with an expected "of course I like it", a phrase that sounded more whore-ish out loud to Juvia. "I mean, if Gray-sama is happy then I'm happy." Erza pressed her further, causing Juvia's gaze to shoot down. "Do you like your stomach getting filled, and sliding your tongue on his meat?" Gray noticed Erza's cheeks flush at this sentence, but thought not much of it. "Anyway that wasn't all there was, was there?" Erza continued, forcing Juvia and Gray back into the past.

On a second occasion, Juvia and Gray became enraptured in each other's gaze. Well it was more like Juvia caught Gray staring into space and thought he was lusting for her. Regardless, Juvia still got her way when she mentioned, "Gray-sama, I think it's time for your _morning workout"_ Gray didn't know exactly what she meant, but his erection did most of the thinking for him, and soon they headed for the back bathroom. Juvia faced the mirror and hoisted up her skirt, exposed a supple ass in black lace panties. "In a good mood?" Gray asked. He had figured she wanted anal this time, this position and how she then spread her anus and beckoned were clear signs to Gray. She also was more sexually adventurous when in a good mood. Gray, whether Juvia realized it or not, was actually very sexually compliant with his woman, more often following her urges in act and time. He had learned to be gentle with Juvia and her butt; often she requested a slower pace and the use of lubricant (which made Gray feel weird when he used it). He eased in the tip with a light squelch and a high-pitched exhale form Juvia. He eased the rest in, closing his eyes and smiling a bit. Juvia enjoyed anal, but she really loved doing it in front of a mirror, there she could see all of Gray's little expressions. Gray felt anal was more lewd and when he thought Juvia wasn't looking made some of his emotions show for it. Juvia loved this little bit of power she had over Gray. She thought he was so cute when oblivious. Gray pounded into her, feeling the tight walls of her rectum grasp his member. "Ah, damn" Gray mumbled, he reached a climax and thoughtfully let Juvia know so she could prepare herself. He anticipated a large load, and delivered with gusto into Juvia's bowels. "Your asshole is so tight" Gray said as he continued at a slower pace. On Gray's second round, he pushed forward forcing Juvia on her tiptoes, just a few pulses away from a climax.

Erza recalled heading towards the bathroom on that day. "Have to hurry" she thought in a rush. She mistakenly swung the door open to fund Gray thrusting fervently into Juvia's butt. Gray stopped before they could finish. Juvia looked livid at the interruption, just before terror onset. "Quit. Doing. Indecent. Things. In. This. Room. It's NOT FOR YOU!" Erza screamed.

Back in the present, Erza denounced the act they had committed. "Gray the butt isn't made for fucking!" Gray knew that, he reasoned that's why he should be gentled with anal. Erza then turned on the blue haired girl. "Juvia, do you actually like that? Or do you just want to make Gray happy? Be honest." "Juvia, enjoys it, it's nice every once in a while…" Juvia didn't want to admit her peeping on Gray's expressions in the mirror, and this hidden measure put Erza on alert. "Uhuh." Well you two seemed to have committed nearly every orifice to that room. The third incident really set Erza off, and the one that led to this confrontation.

Erza remembered this most recent one with much more vivid detail. She had anticipated Gray and Juvia's excursion to _her private place_ , so she headed it up earlier than usual. She crept into the corner stall and sat on the toilet with an exhale. "Let's get this over and done with." She thought. Erza kept things to a strict schedule, even when it came to _that_. She pulled down her panties and massaged the warmth under them with one hand while cupping a breast in the other. Erza reasoned masturbation was healthy if controlled, and she even restricted her thoughts to things more benign. Unfortunately, due to Gray and Juvia's use of this place, Erza wasn't able to meet her scheduled _appointments_ , and that left her with a more ravenous hunger for self pleasure than usual. She got a little more heated, delving into her memories and recalled the previous encounters of Juvia and Gray. Erza knew she shouldn't go there, but she couldn't help it. The fingered her ass thinking about Gray giving Juvia anal, the soft squelching sound of Juvia's anus from Gray's member, the cute expression he had when he pushed. Erza let a few pleasure moans escape, knowing the sound was greatly dampened in this room. She kept all this from the pair of course, and started her recount at their arrival.

Suddenly, Erza heard two people walk into the room. She hadn't realized it, but she'd been there way too long, much longer than anticipated. She of course knew exactly who it was, but that certainly didn't help her situation. "I'm gonna fuck you dry." She heard Gray say with a commanding tone. Erza squirmed at that; she liked how Gray sounded just then. She heard the sound of fervent kisses as the two of them made there way to the stall next to hers. Erza's fingers moved against her womanhood to the sound of Gray and Juvia's movement. "Juvia wants gray inside her womb this time. Ahh ugh!" Juvia shifted into Gray and began to set off. Juvia's moans grew louder, and it took all of Erza's strength not to emulate the noise. "Gray you have to kiss Juvia, or people will hear." Juvia and Gray embraced in a noisy kiss that almost drowned out their fucking. "Fondle Juvia's asshole Gray!" Erza simultaneously fingered her own butt. She was nearing a climax, but she knew she couldn't keep in an orgasm after all this masturbation. Erza had to do something: she panicked. She pulled up her underwear, now soaked in her juices. She kicked open the lovers stall and in furious rage. The two of them had already accepted their fate and the sight of Erza's unsatiated being.

In the present, Erza had silently recalled her end of the third occasion, and rage began to swell within her, magnified by her embarrassment. "Juvia could you leave us for a bit?" Ezra asked, though not really in the tone of a question. "NO!" Juvia yelled with horror in her eyes. "Holy shit Juvia, think straight. I'm not gonna steal your man" Erza scolded. "Actually" Gray piped up, "I think it'd be better if we had this conversation together." Erza accepted Gray's words, satisfied by his maturity and grasp on the situation. "Gray I've seen you grow with and come to take on your own personal issues, but being a couple means you have to accept and work on the other person's issues as well." Gray looked a bit scatter brained, Erza was serious, but he couldn't think of a major flaw Juvia had that she needed his help on. Erza continued; "Juvia lives and dies for you, but she uses sex as a way to grapple with her insecurity. It makes her feel powerful and complete, but not in the way it should. And Juvia, I don't think this has been on the forefront of your mind, but Gray should have been more attentive to this. Sadly, Gray, you can be a bit…. Dense." Gray furrowed his brow at this remark, but Erza quickly caught this. "Hey focus on what I'm trying to say. At the end of the day, you need to do what's best for her, but not necessarily what she wants." Juvia looked downcast, in the worst possible way. "Juvia, you need to think for yourself, not as a stepping stool for Gray, but as his equal. Do you understand?"

This was a real sobering moment for Gray and Juvia, both had thought that they had it fine, but the true meaning of a relationship eluded them. While they each worked on their own struggles, they missed the idea that they needed to work together. "Too bad we can't just do a Unison Raid to fix this stuff." Gray thought. Juvia really took Erza's words to heart. Juvia wanted to live and breath for her Gray, but she was a bit relieved to hear that it didn't have to be so one sided. He can live and breathe for her too. It seemed they were young and that they hadn't really gotten to the point where sex had the fullest meaning it could be for the two of them.

With the issue resolved and the three parted. That night Gray and Juvia talked, one on one. Juvia confessed a few things that were nagging her, and Gray listened. Gray also awkwardly helped Juvia understand that she didn't need to be his servant or anything weird like that. It was a real bonding time for the two of them, and they spent one of their most wonderful nights together, just in each other's arms.

The following day, Juvia followed on something that was in the back of her brain. She had an idea and when she thought about it, the whole Erza situation became clear. Unbeknownst to Gray, Juvia visited Erza. "Oh hey, what's up?" Erza said, noticing a package Juvia presented to her. "Juvia is sorry she and Gray intruded on your _special_ place, hopefully this, helps speed things along, Juvia doesn't quite need it anymore." Erza accepted the phallic package in such an uncharacteristic amount of shakiness. "H-how did you know?" Erza mumbled. "Juvia always knows when things are wet." Juvia winked, leaving in an air of superiority. Erza just closed the door and stood there. "Fuck I wanted to end on a serious note," she thought.


End file.
